Sebastian Michaelis
Summary Sebastian Michaelis is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household and acts as Ciel's bodyguard. Being a butler is a job he is wholly devoted to, following Ciel's orders with great loyalty and swiftness. Sebastian enjoys challenging Ciel and doesn't seem to be concerned about his well-being at times, insulting and irritating him to see his reaction. However, there are times that he displays concern about Ciel's life, such as when he was worried when Ciel had an asthma attack and again later on when he had a panic attack. As a demon, he has also shown to be extremely ruthless, sadistic, and manipulative to his opponents. He is intrigued by humans' behaviours and attitudes, as he finds them attractive because of their insatiable greed. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Sebastian Michaelis (real name unknown) Origin: Black Butler Gender: Male Age: Over hundreds of years Classification: Demon, Butler, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Cloth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Illusion Creation, Body Control, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Flight, Acrobatics, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Absorption (He preys upon corrupted human souls), Resistance to poison Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought The Undertaker, who sliced the luxury passenger ship Campania) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can outrun and catch bullets, which he can throw back at a speed that can kill a human) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (But casually tore off the roof of a train car) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Dents a Panzer's armour with a kick) Durability: Large Building level (Survived Undertaker's death scythe attack) Stamina: Unknown. Sebastian can continue acting indefinitely without rest and has not exerted himself even once Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with thrown cutleries Standard Equipment: Cutlery Intelligence: Gifted. Sebastian has a supernatural talent for learning human abilities, mastering them in no time. He's exceptionally good at housekeeping, cooking, music, sewing, foreign languages, martial arts, acrobatics, crime investigations, teaching, etc. He's also always been a great help for solving complicated cases and he can easily solve most of the obstacles in the story with his otherworldly abilities, but "Ciel" prevented him from doing so. Weaknesses: Grim Reaper's Deathscythes are capable of injuring and possibly killing him. He is mostly holding back his real capabilities due to the restriction of his summoner. His freedom is restrained until the contract between him and the contractor are fulfilled, and he won't cheat the contract due to his aesthetic principle. The demon has a fondness for felines in general; he cannot foresee or control his reactions and feelings when in the presence of one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Butler Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Loyal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teachers Category:Detectives Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8